Lists of former Guantanamo Bay detainees alleged to have returned to terrorism
In 2004, the US government claimed that newly released captives from Guantanamo Bay detainment camp "returned to the battlefield". Guantanamo Bay detainment camp is a joint military prison and interrogation camp under the leadership of Joint Task Force Guantanamo (JTF-GTMO) which has occupied a portion of the United States Navy's base at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba since 2002. The prison holds people suspected by the executive branch of the U.S. government of being al-Qaeda and Taliban operatives, as well as those no longer considered suspects who are being held pending relocation elsewhere. History American spokesmen have been asserting, as early as 2004, that newly released captives "returned to the battlefield". The story, as told by American spokesmen as senior as Vice President Dick Cheney, is that these captives tricked their interrogators about their real identity, and made them think they were harmless villagers, and thus were able to "return to the battlefield." Initially these government spokesmen claimed relatively small numbers of former Guantanamo captives had returned to the battlefield. On April 2, 2007, JTF-GTMO commander Harry Harris asserted that thirty former captives "resumed terrorist activities". In a press briefing on March 6, 2007 a "Senior Defense official" commented : :"I can tell you that we have confirmed 12 individuals have returned to the fight, and we have strong evidence that about another dozen have returned to the fight." Commentators questioned the credibility of the spokesmen's assertions. H. Candace Gorman, looked into the only three names had been offered of captives who had been returned to the battlefield: Abdullah Mehsud"; "Mullah Shahzada"; and Maulvi Abdul Ghaffar. She wrote, on March 18, 2007, that she found that the name Abdullah Mehsud wasn't listed on the official list of Guantanamo captives released on May 15, 2006. , US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 She found that there were captives with names close to those of the two other men. but that the records showed these men were still in custody when according to the spokesmen's assertions they had not only been released, but had been killed in combat. On Monday, May 14, 2007, Pentagon officials Joseph Benkert and Jeffrey Gordon repeated the assertion that thirty former captives had returned to the battlefield in testimony before the United States Congress. They identified six of the thirty by name. They offered the names of the three men previously identified: "Mullah Shahzada"; "Maulavi Abdul Ghaffar"; and Abdullah Mahsud. They tied "Mullah Shahzada" to Mohamed Yusif Yaqub, a Guantanamo captive who was listed on the official list. The other three names they offered were: Mohammed Ismail; Abdul Rahman Noor; and Mohammed Nayim Farouq. On July 12, 2007 the Department of Defense placed an additional page on their site, entitled: "Former Guantanamo Detainees who have returned to the fight". This list contained one additional name, not on the list released on May 14, 2007, for a total of seven names. The new name was Ruslan Odizhev, a Russian who Russian police reported died while resisting arrest on June 27, 2007. On 13 January 2009, the Pentagon said that 18 former detainees are confirmed to have participated in attacks, and 43 are suspected to have been involved in attacks. A Spokesman said evidence of someone being "confirmed" could include fingerprints, a conclusive photograph or "well-corroborated intelligence reporting." He said the Pentagon would not discuss how the statistics were derived because of security concerns. National security expert and CNN analyst Peter Bergen, states that some of those "suspected" to have returned to terrorism are so categorized because they publicly made anti-American statements, "something that's not surprising if you've been locked up in a U.S. prison camp for several years." If all on the "confirmed" list have indeed returned to the battlefield, that would amount to 4 percent of the detainees who have been released.Security experts skeptical on Gitmo detainee report CNN January 24, 2009 Lists of alleged returnees 2006 list 2007 list 2008 list |- | '''587' || Ibrahim Bin Shakaran || The Defense Intelligence Agency asserted Ibrahim Bin Shakaran had "returned to terrorism". The DIA reported: * In September 2007 he was convicted in a Moroccan court for recruiting fighters for Al Qaida in Iraq in 2005. * Allegedly he was working to create an al Qaida in the Lands of the Maghreb. * Allegedly he was coordinating "sleeper cells" to go for training and return to Morocco. |- | 930 || Mohammed Ismail || * First identified as a former captive who had returned to the battlefield in Testimony before Congress on Monday May 14, 2007. According to Reuters summary of their testimony: : |- | 582 || Abdul Rahman Noor || * First identified as a former captive who had returned to the battlefield in Testimony before Congress on Monday May 14, 2007. According to Reuters summary of their testimony: : |- | 633 || Mohammed Nayim Farouq || * First identified as a former captive who had returned to the battlefield in Testimony before Congress on Monday, May 14, 2007. According to Reuters summary of their testimony: : |- | 930 || Mohammed Ismail Agha || * Reports have circulated that one of the three children who was held for a year and a half, in Camp Iguana, and released on January 28, 2004, was subsequently captured, or subsequently killed in combat — accounts vary. * As with "Mullah Shahzada" this information is attributed to unnamed insiders. * Accounts of when he was captured, or killed, vary. * Oliver North claimed that the released child was "Mullah Shahzada". North claimed that "Mullah Shahzada" was killed in combat weeks after his release. Mullah is an honorary title, meaning "educated man". However the only schooling the three children held in Camp Iguana ever received was the lessons they received at the camp. North's account that a released child from Camp Iguana was killed in combat, weeks after his release, is at odds with the accounts of the journalists who interviewed the children during the months following their release. |} 2009 reports Department of Defense spokesmen claimed in January 2009 that at least 61 former captives had returned to the fight. But they did not publish any of the men's names. Saudi list On February 3, 2009, the government of Saudi Arabia published a list of 85 most wanted suspected terrorists that included two former Guantanamo captives who had appeared in an alarming video, and nine other former captives. BBC report On February 18, 2009, the BBC News reported that UK officials had told them that an Afghan former captive repatriated in the Spring of 2008 had risen to a high-ranking position in the Taliban, in Pakistan, following his return. The BBC reports they had been told his name was Mullah Abdul Kayum Sakir. The USA did not list any captives with names close to Abdul Kayum Sakir. The five captives repatriated on April 30, 2008, are: Nasrullah, Esmatulla, Rahmatullah Sangaryar, Sahib Rohullah Wakil, and Abdullah Mohammad Khan. Department of Defense In March 2009, U.S. officials revealed that Abdullah Ghulam Rasoul (detainee #8) is now leading the Taliban's operations in southern Afghanistan. mirror mirror The May 2009 "one in seven" claims On May 21, 2009, Elizabeth Bumiller, writing in the New York Times, reported that they had secured access to an unreleased Pentagon report that asserted "one in seven" former captives "are engaged in terrorism or militant activity." According to the New York Times Pentagon officials had asserted 74 former captives had returned to terrorism, and had named 29 individuals. But, by May 21, 2009, the New York Times chose to publish only 15 of those 29 names because they couldn't correlate the names on the recent Pentagon lists with the earlier official lists of captives' names. On June 6, 2009 Clark Hoyt, whose byline lists him as the New York Times "public editor" wrote an apology to the New York Times readers for Bumiller's article. DoD list of May 27, 2009 On May 27, 2009 the Defense Intelligence Agency published a fact sheet entitled "Former Guantanamo Detainee Terrorism Trends" that contained a "Partial Listing of Former GTMO Detainees Who have Reengaged in Terrorism". Although it was published on May 27, it bear the date April 7, 2009. References External links * mirror * mirror * mirror * mirror Category:Counter-terrorism policy of the United States *